Die Schatten von Sommerhall
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Brandon Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen fürchten den Winter nicht. Denn je näher er kommt, desto näher rückt eine Zukunft, die sie formen und gestalten können. Eine bessere Zeit als die, in der sie leben. Nicht nur die beiden, auch Cersai Lennister hadert mit dem Schicksal, das sie erwartet. Doch keiner von ihnen ahnt, wie grausam dieses Schicksal wirklich sein kann.
1. Chapter 1

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er es ganz deutlich vor sich. Ein Feuer, heller als alle Feuer, die die Welt bislang gesehen hatte. Zerbrechende Eier. Schreiende Drachen. Ein Ritter, groß, standhaft. Er hob das Schwert, kämpfte mit Feuer, zwei mächtige Drachen hinter sich.  
Sein Herz durchbrach beinah seine Brust, Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn, sein Atem geriet völlig aus dem Takt. Eine Hand rüttelte ihn, eine bekannte Stimme schrie ihn an.  
»Rheagar? Verdammt noch mal, mach die Augen auf!«  
Er tat es. Vertrauend darauf, dass er dieser Stimme trauen konnte, sie ihn nie in die Irre führen würde.  
Brandon sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, die Mimik irgendwo zwischen Wut und amüsierter Ungläubigkeit. »Dieser Ort ist nicht gut für dich. Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer und immer wieder hier her willst, aber du solltest es lassen. Und ich auch. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mich von dir jedes Mal wieder dazu überreden lasse.« Er begann, sich eine Decke auf der Erde zurechtzulegen, ohne mit dem Wüten aufzuhören: »Du hast es ja bequem, ein paar Tagesritte und Hoheit liegt wieder im gemütlichen Bett. Ich darf mich jedes Mal den verdammten Königsweg hoch und runter quälen.«  
Das tat er immer. Am ersten Tag in Sommerhall schimpfte Brandon darauf, wie albern ihre Treffen seien, am zweiten ließen sie die Welt um sich herum sein, wie sie wollte, am dritten sagte Brandon zu, auch beim nächsten Ausflug wieder dabei zu sein.  
»Und ist nicht jede Stunde Freiheit die Mühen wert?«  
»Tja, damit ist es bald vorbei, fürchte ich.« Ernst und besorgt hob Brandon die Schulter, setzte sich neben Rhaegar auf seine Decke und stützte sich mit den Händen nach hinten ab. »Mein Vater ist ein großer Mann mit Voraussicht und Urteilsvermögen.«  
»Aber ...?«  
»Im Moment zweifle ich an dem, was ich weiß. Er will, dass ich Catelyn Tully heirate.«  
»Gutes Haus, hübsches Mädchen, jung, gebildet. Was willst du mehr?«  
Brandon verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. »Das fragst du?«  
»Ernsthaft die kleine Staublin? Du weißt doch ...«  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen hob Brandon die Arme. »Ich weiß, dass ich zum Wohle meines Hauses heiraten muss und ich werde es auch tun. Keine Sorge. Zumindest dann, wenn mir kein Ausweg einfällt.«  
Rhaegar lachte leise. Sein Maester hatte ihm diese eine von vielen Pflichten eingetrichert, als er noch an der Mutterbrust gehangen hatte. Ebenso war es Brandon ergangen. Sie nahmen es hin, bis aus unbedeutenden Worten Ernst wurde. Tief einatmend lehnte Rhaegar den Kopf gegen den kalten Rest einer Säule, die einst mit ihren Geschwistern die goldene Kuppel Sommerhalls getragen hatte. »Du bist nicht der Einzige. Ich kann das überbieten«, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. »Cersai Lennister. Ich bete zu allen Göttern, die zur Verfügung stehen, dass dieser Kelch an mir vorüber geht.«  
»Die alten und die neuen Götter zusammen können deinen Vater nicht von etwas abbringen, das er erst einmal beschlossen hat.«  
Das wusste niemand besser als Rhaegar. Unbehaglich setzte er sich aufrechter hin. »Varys sagt, der Vorschlag kam von Tywin Lennister. Es ist nicht die Idee eines Vaters.«  
»Varys.« Brandon spuckte das Wort aus. Gerade so als hätte es wie eine schleimige Kröte in seiner Kehle gehockt. »Ich trau dem Kerl nicht.«  
Rhaegar legte die Stirn in Falten. Daraus hatte Brandon noch nie einen Hehl gemacht und dafür gab es sicher mehr Gründe als ein Mensch Finger an einer Hand zählte. Doch bislang hatte Varys sich Rhaegar gegenüber immer als loyal und vor allem als einzige zuverlässige Informationsquelle erwiesen. »Ich höre ihm zu«, erwiderte er lächelnd. Ob er ihm traute, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Spielte auch keine Rolle. Er brauchte ihn. »Warum kommst du nicht endlich nach Königsmund?«  
»Das weißt du doch genau.« Brandon richtete sich auf und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass ihm das Thema Unbehagen bereitete. Seit ihrer Kindheit beobachtete Rhaegar es immer wieder an dem vermutlich einzigen echten Freund, den er hatte. Es gab viele, die seine Gunst suchten. Sich in seinem Licht sonnten. Doch Brandon war der Einzige, der ihm auch unschöne Wahrheiten ins Gesicht sagte und das war es, was für Rhaegar einen Freund ausmachte. Dessen Lippen sich weiter bewegten, ohne dass Rhaegar die Worte verstand, die sie hervorbrachten.  
»Hörst du mir zu?«  
»Entschuldige, ich war im Gedanken.« Ein Prinz bittet niemanden um Entschuldigung. Du bist ein Targaryen. Du hast nicht Recht, du bist das Recht. Es gab nicht viel, das Aerys Targaryen seinen Sohn gelehrt hatte, doch dieser Satz verfolgte Rhaegar immer wieder. Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. »Irgendwann«, flüsterte er der einsetzenden Dämmerung entgegen, »sind unsere Väter nur noch eine Erinnerung und wir herrschen über das Reich. Ich als König, du als mein Wächter des Nordens. Wir können eine bessere Welt schaffen.«  
Brandon nickte. »Beten wir, dass es nicht zu spät sein wird. Der Winter naht.«


	2. Chapter 2

276 n. A. E. Lennishort

Es fiel Cersai schon immer leicht, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Menschen sahen, was sie sehen wollten. Die Männer in ihr nur eine Frau, von der keine Gefahr ausging. Die Frauen wollten noch ein Kind sehen, das keine Gefahr darstellte. Cersais Vater gab sich nicht mit einem von beidem zufrieden. Er sah ein Kind, das aussah, wie eine Frau. Eine wertvolle Schachfigur, die er liebte, aber ohne zu zögern dem siegbringenden Zug opfern würde. Darüber machte sich Cersai keine Illusionen und sie wusste, dass etwas in der Luft lag.  
Ganz Lennishort war seit Tagen in Aufruhr. Vieh wurde geschlachtet, die Mägde verbrachten Tag und Nacht damit, die Gemächer zu putzen und für die hohen Gäste vorzubereiten. Alles musste perfekt laufen, hatte ihr Vater gesagt. Vor einer Woche war die ganze Familie nach Lennishort gekommen, um das Turnier vorzubereiten, das ihr Vater aus Anlass der Geburt des zweiten Prinzen ausrichtete. Sogar das kleine Monster hatte er mitgenommen und Cersais Bedenken, dass sein Anblick das königliche Auge bestenfalls nur beleidigen könnte, zur Seite gewischt. Jetzt hockte Tyrion den halben Tag in seiner Kammer, was Cersai nur Recht wäre, wenn Jaime nicht bei ihm hocken und sie alleine lassen würde.  
Wäre Tyrion nicht hier, würde ihr Zwillingsbruder die Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Mit ihr durch die Burg streifen, geheime Winkel entdecken und spielen. Das Königsspiel. Das einzige Spiel, das ihr je Freude bereitet hatte. Lächelnd blieb sie stehen. Die Tür zur großen Halle war nur angelehnt. Irgendein armer Narr hatte sie nicht richtig hinter sich geschlossen. Rasch drängte sie sich an die Wand und wartete. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis ihr Vater das Versäumnis entdecken und den dafür Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Sie nutzte jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, ihn zu beobachten und zu lernen. Ob ihr Vater das überhaupt wahrnahm? Dass sie im Geheimen an seinen Lippen hing, seine Worte aufsaugte, wann immer sie welche aufschnappte? Nein, antwortete sie sich selbst. Er war viel zu sehr mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, Jaime zu lehren, was er wusste. Der genau das gar nicht wollte. Den es langweilte, wenn sein Vater von Politik und Strategie sprach. Cersai liebte ihren Bruder, mehr als alles andere. Nur manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er nicht den ein oder anderen Schlag mit dem Übungsschwert zu viel auf den Kopf bekommen hatte.  
Die Männer in der Halle lachten und Cersai horchte verwundert auf. Fröhlichkeit erlebte man nicht oft in diesem Haushalt, bei ihrem Vater seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter überhaupt nicht mehr. Durch den winzigen Spalt der Türangeln erkannte sie ihren Vater und dessen Berater. Das Lachen stammte von ihm. Ihr Vater grinste lediglich, auf eine Art und Weise, die Cersais Herzschlag antrieb. Zufrieden.  
»Der Prinz wird an dem Turnier teilnehmen«, erklärte er und setze sich. »Das Fest zum Abschluss muss alles bis dahin übertreffen.«  
»Euer Sohn hat sicher gute Chancen, das Turnier zu gewinnen. Niemand außer ihm kann es mit Prinz Rhaegar aufnehmen.«  
Ihr Vater winkte ab. »Ihr braucht mir die Fähigkeiten meines Sohnes nicht schönreden. Ich kenne sie. Sir Arthur Dayne wird dieses Turnier gewinnen, das wissen wir beide. Doch ich habe zwei Kinder, die geboren wurden, um zu siegen.«  
Cersai hielt die Luft an, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Hatte ihr Vater gerade in ihre Richtung gesehen? Nein, unmöglich. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie hier stand. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als ihre Beine zu ihrer Kammer laufen konnten. Eilig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, verhakte ihre zitternden Finger ineinander und lief zum Fenster, wo sie tief die klare Luft einatmete.  
Zwei Kinder, geboren zum Siegen. Jaime und ...? Tyrion konnte ihr Vater unmöglich meinen. Er hasste diese Plage noch mehr, als sie es tat und was sollte aus diesem Missgeschick der Natur schon werden? Cersai betete jeden Tag für seinen Tod, aber wie üblich tat ihr kleiner Bruder nicht, was er tun sollte. Folglich blieb nur sie übrig. Sie konnte kein Turnier gewinnen.  
Auf einmal wurden ihre Knie weich. Rasch tastete sie nach dem Stuhl und hielt sich daran fest, ehe sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte. »Männer vergrößern die Macht ihres Hauses durch Krieg, Frauen durch Heirat. Beides ist ein Kampf«, hatte ihr Vater ihr einmal gesagt. Heirat. Ja, natürlich. Welche bessere Gelegenheit als ein Turnier gab es, nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten Ausschau zu halten? »Der Prinz wird beim Turnier anwesend sein.« Genau das hatte er gesagt. Cersai riss die Augen auf. Konnte es sein, dass er ...  
Die Tür flog auf und Jaime schlenderte herein, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.  
»Kannst du nicht klopfen?«  
»Wozu?« Grinsend legte er sich auf das Bett, stützte seinen Oberkörper mit dem Arm ab und seinen Kopf in die Hand. »Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir?«  
»Stell dir vor, das wäre zumindest möglich«, zischte sie zurück, sprang auf und schlug krachend die Tür zu. »Das hier ist nicht deine Kammer.«  
Jaime sah sie an wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh. »Jetzt hab dich nicht so.«  
»Wo warst du überhaupt den ganzen Tag?«  
»Bei Tyrion, er fühlt sich nicht gut.«  
Vor einigen Monaten hätte diese Nachricht in Cersai die Hoffnung geweckt, bald nur noch einen Bruder zu haben, wie es immer hätte sein sollen. Sie wusste es besser und hob die Schulter. »Und wenn schon, irgendwie überlebt er doch immer.«  
Ihr Zwillingsbruder verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, drückte sich aber vor einer Diskussion. Das tat er fast immer. Wenn er sich auf eine einließ, dann ging es in der Regel um Tyrion, aber offenbar war Jaime nicht in der passenden Stimmung. Das kam ihr gelegen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit Jaime streiten, sie wollte alleine sein und nachdenken. »Bist du nur gekommen, um in mir Mitgefühl für die Kröte zu wecken? Soll ich ihm die Pranke halten oder was?«  
»Cersai, Cersai. Du magst mich manchmal für einen Narren halten, aber glaub mir, so närrisch bin ich gar nicht.« Er stand auf und reckte das Kinn vor. »Ich soll dir sagen, dass Tante Genna gleich kommt und dir hilft, dich für den Empfang des Königs umzuziehen. Warum auch immer du das nicht alleine hinbekommst.«  
Cersais Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. »Du glaubst, es sei heldenhaft, andere Männer mit der Lanze vom Pferd zu schupsen. Aber versuch doch mal, dich in ein enges Mieder zu zwängen und das auch noch selbst zu schnüren. Ich werde aufmerksam zusehen und von dir lernen.«  
Der Ernst wich aus seinem Blick und erlaubte Zuneigung und Fröhlichkeit, dorthin zurückzukehren. »Du bist doch nicht ernsthaft böse auf mich«, schmunzelte er, beugte ich nach vorne und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Nein. Sie war nicht böse auf ihn. Wie sollte sie? Sie liebte ihn.

Tante Genna plapperte die ganze Zeit, in der sie ihr das Haar erst bürstete und dann zu dicken Zöpfen flocht.  
» ... bin noch nie einem jungen Mann begegnet, der besser aussieht.«  
Cersai blinzelte. Nein, Tante Genna sprach sicher nicht von Jaime. »Ja«, erwiderte sie abwesend und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie hatte gehört, dass so mancher von ihr sagte, sie wäre die schönste junge Frau, die es in Westeros gab. Wer, wenn nicht sie, wäre geeignet, Königin zu werden? »Der Prinz.«  
»Ja sicher der Prinz.« Genna umfasste von hinten Cersais Schulter und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. »Ihr beide werdet so ein hübsches Paar sein und eure Kinder die größten Schönheiten, die diese Welt je gesehen hat!«  
Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das ausgesprochen, das die Luft von Lennishort schwängerte? Die Aussicht, dass Cersai Lannister die Frau Rhaegar Targaryens werden könnte?  
»Deine Mutter wäre so stolz auf dich.«  
Cersai presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete den kurzen Schmerz weg, der das Einzige war, das sie spürte. Keine Freude. Warum nicht? Sie sollte außer sich sein. Sie, Cersai Lannister als Ehefrau des begehrtesten Mannes im ganzen Königreich und sie bekam ihn. Keine andere. Tante Genna hatte Recht. Ihre Mutter wäre stolz auf sie. Doch sie würde fehlen. Bei ihrer Verlobung, bei ihrer Hochzeit, bei der Geburt ihrer Kinder. Cersai schloss die Augen. Da war sie wieder. Diese tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie ab und an heimsuchte und an ihrem Inneren nagte. Sie spürte nichts vom Hochstecken der Haare, nicht das einschnürende Mieder. Sie spürte gar nichts mehr.


End file.
